


Meant To Be

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected to see him again, never thought she'd be in this position but at a Conference she didn't want to go to there he was. Now she had to face the choice she'd made almost three years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for the lightening beta.  
> Enjoy

The Chandler Regent Hotel, one of the best hotels in New York, was the venue for this year’s Annual Austinberlich Archaeological Conference. Marcus Chandler, owner of the hotel, stood in the reception waiting for one of the guests, one of the few names he recognised from the guest list of the next few days. He looked into the mirror and smoothed his grey hair down slightly, wondering when he started to get so old.

“Mr Chandler,” the receptionist called, “The car has arrived.”

Marcus nodded his thanks; he’d learned straight away when he’d started a business that treating his staff with respect was the way to go, before he walked out the front door to greet his guest. As the car drew up he waved away the doorman to open the door himself, he offered his hand to the woman sitting there who took it with a smile and gracefully exited the car.

“Sha’re,” Marcus smiled at her, “You look wonderful.”

Sha’re Abdoo smoothed her charcoal skirt a little self-consciously at the compliment before exchanging a warm hug with him; “It’s wonderful to see you again, Marcus. I was so glad to hear that you were allowing your hotel to be used for the conference this year.”

She took his offered arm allowing him to lead her inside.

“Well it’s good for business,” Marcus replied, “Not to mention it means I get to catch up with you.”

Sha’re laughed, “I’ve not got much to update you on, I think you have more to tell me. I heard Robert’s wife is pregnant again.”

Marcus nodded, he loved his daughter-in-law as well as his grandchildren but he was still disappointed that Robert and Sha’re hadn’t worked out.

“Your room is all ready for you,” Marcus told her, “And I’m hoping you’ll have dinner with me tonight, especially as I’m out of town for the rest of the week.”

“I would love to,” Sha’re replied, “Tomorrow I get to spend all my time with the ‘cream’ of the archaeological world which will be all business.”

“Say seven?”

“Perfect,” Sha’re replied; she gently kissed his cheek and allowed him to move her to the reception to check in.

 

Sha’re thanked the man who brought her bags to her large opulent room, once she closed the door and sorted her clothes for the week Sha’re sat on the sofa, kicked off her shoes and picked up the phone.

“I’m here, Father,” Sha’re told him when he answered the call.

“Good,” Kasuf replied, “How is Marcus?”

Sha’re smiled, she knew how disappointed both their parents had been when she and Robert had ended their relationship especially as they got along so well.

“He’s fine,” Sha’re told him, “I’m having dinner with him tonight to catch up, I’ll give him your regards.”

“Good,” Kasuf said.

“Is Karim alright?” Sha’re asked hearing a laugh in the background.

“He is perfectly fine,” Kasuf assured her, “Skaara is giving him his dinner as we speak and we will take great care of him. I raised both of you, I can care for my grandson.”

“Of course, Father,” Sha’re chuckled, “I will call later to say goodnight to him.”

Sha’re sighed as she hung up the phone, this was the first year since she’d had her son that she had come to the conference. She had only left him for a few hours at a time since he was born and to leave him for the entire weekend was a huge wrench but this was part of her job.

Sha’re looked at the picture of Karim on the table, her son was the image of his father with her darker complexion and she always wished Karim didn’t resemble him so closely. Their relationship had been very short, in fact it had lasted only one night but that was enough for her to fall pregnant. They’d met at a party just over three years ago when Sha’re had returned to college to do a Postgraduate course on Archaeology to add to her PhD in Sociolinguistics and Sha’re knew from the moment they met that he was leaving the country the next morning. They had spent almost all night talking, then he kissed her and Sha’re allowed it to go so much further. The next morning Sha’re had arranged to meet him when he returned four months later but two months after that she discovered she was pregnant. Sha’re made the decision to have and raise the child alone so she made sure there was no way that he could find her.

*********************************************

“Wow, this is impressive,” Sarah Gardener noted as they entered the hotel lobby, “Daniel, I am so glad we decided to come this year.”

Daniel chuckled, “Yeah, I’m betting Tom won’t be saying that when you let him know where we are.”

“My husband gets to travel all the time,” Sarah tossed her hair, “This time I’m getting the nice hotel.”

Daniel laughed and headed over to the reception to check in; the place was teeming with people as all the guests for the conference were arriving. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea coming here; in all honesty he hated New York, it was a place of so many horrible memories that he avoided it as much as possible but since Stephen had broken his leg Daniel had to come.

“So are you going to try and actually enjoy this weekend?” Sarah asked teasingly.

“What?”

“You know talk to a woman,” Sarah replied flatly, “Maybe find someone to spend some time with who isn’t a work colleague.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “I’m happy with my life.”

“You hate your life,” Sarah retorted, “You’re still mooning over the fling you had the night before the trip I met Tom. You need to move on.”

“Thanks,” Daniel sighed, “I’ll move on when I meet someone who doesn’t make my ears bleed when they laugh or bore me to tears about their cats.”

“Both Alison and Gwen were lovely people,” Sarah frowned at him.

“Yeah,” Daniel murmured, smiling at the woman at reception who handed him his key, “I’ll see you for dinner?”

Sarah nodded smiling to herself as he left her to go to his room.

 

Daniel looked around his room, it was definitely one of the nicest he’d ever been in and Daniel spent a lot of his life in hotels. Dropping his bags on the bed he picked up the phone to call Dr Jordan and let him know they’d arrived so he could send Daniel any additional notes for his talk. It was the only reason Daniel was here.

Sitting down for a few moments he thought back to Sarah’s words and sighed, he hated that she was right. He was still completely obsessed with ‘her’, the woman he’d met the night before he’d gone on the dig and still couldn’t understand why she hadn’t been there when he got back. 

“Hi David,” Daniel greeted his mentor when he answered the phone; “Sarah and I are here. Is there anything you need to add to the speech?”

*********************************************

Sha’re laughed as Marcus continued his tale, it was nice to relax over her dinner. Usually she only managed a sandwich if she was lucky as Karim made mealtimes a battle. The restaurant within the hotel itself was of the highest standard and Sha’re knew at least her meals for the next few days would be delicious.

“How’s your little one?” Marcus asked softly.

Sha’re reached into her bag and pulled out a photograph of her baby boy, passing it over to her dinner companion.

“He’s adorable,” Marcus smiled before glancing at her, “He doesn’t look much like you though.”

Sha’re sighed, “No, he is his father’s double in looks. And I am not talking about his father, Marcus.”

Holding up his hands Marcus smiled, “I would never pry into your life, Sha’re.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Sha’re replied with a roll of her eyes, “I made the decision to have Karim. His father, although a wonderful man, did not want children. When I discovered I was pregnant I knew that if I told him then he would have given up everything he’d worked so hard for, I could not let him. Although I wish things were different I would not give up my son for anything.”

Marcus reached out and squeezed her hand, “How about we get a drink in the bar?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

The small residents bar on the third floor had only a few people on the sofas spread across the room. Marcus rested his hand on Sha’re’s back and moved her to a booth just in the corner which was set aside for him whenever he was in the hotel.

They thankfully moved on to completely different topics far away from her son and her ex-boyfriend, Sha’re relaxed properly and they discussed everything from movies to the upcoming conference. When Marcus’s phone started to ring Sha’re slipped away to get them both another drink. She quickly ordered their drinks, another beer for Marcus while she got herself a sparkling water. 

“Thank you,” she smiled as the drinks appeared in front of her. Turning she stopped staring at the man she’d almost walked into, “Daniel?”

 

Daniel and Sarah finished their meal in the small café a few blocks away from the hotel; they were going to spend enough time in it over the weekend so they’d decided to go out for dinner. Daniel was grateful that he and Sarah had managed to remain friends after they’d broken up. Then again it did get very disheartening being the only single in amongst a group of married people - not that he didn’t like Sarah’s husband Tom or Steven’s wife Ellie, he did but sometimes it was just extremely depressing being the fifth wheel.

“Okay, we could head to our rooms at ten at night,” Sarah noted, “Or, alcohol?”

“Alcohol,” Daniel agreed with a grin.

The main bar was full so they headed up to the residents bar to see if they might actually get a seat.

“Get the drinks, I’ll grab a table,” Sarah said sending him to the bar.

Daniel nodded and stood just back from the woman getting her drinks, she turned and Daniel was about to move out of her way when he saw her and felt his mouth drop open as she stared at him.

“Daniel?”

 

Daniel gaped at the woman standing in front of him; she was just as beautiful as he remembered as she stared at him in astonishment.

“Hi,” Daniel managed to say calmly, “You look great.”

“So do you,” Sha’re replied softly, nervously, “I didn’t realise you would be here, your name wasn’t on the list.”

Daniel smiled slightly, “Last minute replacement. I’m here to take over Dr Jordan and Dr Rayner’s talk.”

They both lapsed into silence trying to find something to say to one another, something that didn’t have Daniel demanding why she hadn’t been at the rendezvous they’d agreed on.

“I should take these to my friend,” Sha’re finally said, moving around him, “It was wonderful to see you again.”

“You…” Daniel started as she left him standing, “Too.”

Quickly he ordered drinks and headed to Sarah who was waiting impatiently for him.

“What were you doing?” Sarah demanded, “Crushing the grapes?”

“Not exactly,” Daniel sat down, “I just ran into Sha’re.”

Sarah’s eyes widened, “What? Sha’re, the woman you’ve been mooning over for three years?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Who else?”

“Where is she?” Sarah demanded, wanting to finally see the woman her friend kept thinking about.

Daniel let out a long sigh, “The booth in the far right corner.”

Sarah snuck a look at Daniel’s fling from a few years before and turned back to him, “You okay?”

Daniel nodded before shaking his head, “I just want to ask her why. And I don’t want to know.”

Before Sarah could say another word he downed his drink, “I’m going to go get some sleep. See you in the morning.”

Sarah opened her mouth to try and get him to talk to her but didn’t get the chance to get a word out as he was out of the seat.

 

Sha’re tried to pay attention to what Marcus was saying but all she could think of was Daniel. She’d convinced herself that he hadn’t been as wonderful as she remembered, that he wasn’t as handsome and that his smile wasn’t able to melt her the way it had.

Coming face to face with him she realised that she hadn’t imagined it. After a few minutes she made an excuse and bade Marcus goodnight. As she reached the elevator it was about to close, she caught it and slid in. As the doors closed she touched the button for her floor and realised she wasn’t alone, Daniel was standing watching her.

They rode up the ten floors in silence, it felt like the elevator ride was taking an eternity and she didn’t know what to say to him. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she glanced over at him.

“Goodnight,” she whispered before walking smartly to her room hoping that she would be able to focus properly after some sleep.

As she began to open the door the sound of the elevator doors closing reached her and she managed to relax but as she entered the room a hand stopped the door from closing. 

 

Daniel jumped when Sha’re pushed into the elevator, the look on her face when she saw him made him frown. As they started moving Daniel tried to think of some way to start a conversation, some way to get her to tell him why she hadn’t been there but he couldn’t find a way to ask. When the elevator stopped and she rushed away Daniel was about to just go to his own room before he decided he wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew. Rushing along the corridor Daniel saw her enter a room and moved managing to stop the door from closing.

“Daniel,” she breathed as he stepped into her room.

“I just want to know why,” Daniel stated as she looked up at him, “Why did you stand me up?” He started to pace as she watched him, “I know it was one night and I know I’ve no right to expect anything from that but…” Daniel sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t been able to move on from that night because I thought it was real.”

“Oh, Daniel,” Sha’re moved her hand touching his arm, “I’m so sorry. You have to believe me.” She dropped her head as she took a few deep breaths, “I’m sorry,” she repeated.

Daniel gently touched her chin tilting her face up so she was looking at him finding her with tear filled eyes; gently he brushed the tears sliding down her cheeks. As they stared at one another Daniel moved and gently kissed her. The kiss became deeper very quickly and Daniel lifted her moving them to the bed. Sha’re pulled him onto her as they kissed and for a few moments everything disappeared.

Daniel suddenly pulled back, breathless trying very hard to get his mind focussed. 

“Sha’re,” he whispered, turning slightly a photograph sitting on the cabinet caught his eye, “What the hell?”

Moving off the bed Daniel grabbed the picture staring at the child Sha’re was holding in it. His breath caught and he turned to her.

“What?” was all he could manage as he turned the photograph to her, “What?”

Finally unable to do anything else Daniel turned and left the room hearing her call his name but Daniel couldn’t stop.

*********************************************

“So, how’s the hotel?” Eleanor asked Sarah as she brushed her hair out.

Sarah laughed, “Very interesting. You’ll never guess who we ran into?”

“I thought we were having a meeting about the presentation?” Steven’s annoyed voice took over.

“At this time of night,” Eleanor reminded her husband, “Seriously, honey this is a gossip phone call.”

“Great,” Steven groaned.

“Anyway,” Eleanor cut him off, “Sarah, who did you meet?”

Sarah chuckled, “Daniel’s dream girl.”

“You’re kidding?” Steven cried making both the women laugh, “Fine. Just tell us more.”

Sarah quickly described what had happened in the bar to her friends.

“What’s she like?” Eleanor asked.

Sarah sighed, “We hate her.”

“What?” Steven spoke up a little confused.

“She’s prettier than us,” Eleanor translated for him making Sarah laugh especially as Steven protested he found no one more beautiful than his wife.

A knock on the door interrupting them was followed quickly by Daniel’s voice. Sarah let him in confused to see him holding a photo frame.

“Thought you were going to bed,” Sarah noted as he began to pace, “Steven and Ellie are on the line by the way.”

“Heard you met an old friend,” Steven’s voice came over followed by a smack, the sound of his wife hitting his arm.

“I…em…I just…” Daniel stammered, he took a deep breath, “I know why she didn’t show up that day.”

Before Sarah could ask he handed her the photo and she let out a gasp, “You got her pregnant.”

“What?” two voices echoed over the speaker-phone.

“Looks that way,” Daniel replied sitting down and dropping his head into his hands, “I have a son.”

“Daniel,” Eleanor asked cutting in, “Did you talk to her about it?”

“No.”

“Then you know what you have to do,” she replied.

Eleanor was Daniel’s best friend in many ways. She’d met Steven through him and had helped bridge the rift that had appeared between the three of them due to Daniel’s area of study.

“Ellie,” he whispered, “What do I say?”

There was a pause before Eleanor spoke again, “How about you start by asking his name.”

 

Daniel sat in his room leaving Sarah to get some sleep, he couldn’t even think about trying to sleep just now because all he could do was stare at the photograph alongside the picture of himself from his father’s book.

There was no mistaking that this was his son.

The knock on the door didn’t surprise him much and he took a deep breath before opening it to find Sha’re standing there.

She’d changed into a pair of jeans and a pale grey t-shirt making her look fragile as she waited for him to either let her in or slam the door in her face.

“Come on in,” Daniel moved out of her way closing the door behind her.

Sha’re sat on the chair and folded her hands in her lap, she took a few deep breaths before looking up at him.

“His name is Karim,” she began, “And I thought I was doing the right thing not telling you.”

“The right thing?” sarcasm filled Daniel’s voice, “Denying me my son?”

Sha’re pushed her hand through her hair as she jumped to her feet, “You told me that you didn’t want children. That you would never want them.”

“So I didn’t get a choice?”

“You told me your choice,” Sha’re snapped back, she paused, “I didn’t want to see you again only for you to turn away from me. That’s why I didn’t show that day, why I didn’t tell you about him because I couldn’t bear for you to reject me, to reject us.”

“Oh, Sha’re,” he sighed, “I would never reject you and I want to meet him.”

Sha’re wiped away the tear that managed to escape, “I want you to. Goodnight, Daniel.”

Daniel watched her leave, “Night.”

*********************************************

Daniel smiled when Sarah opened the door the next morning; it had been a long sleepless night.

“You look like hell,” she stated as she joined him in the corridor and they started walking.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied before frowning at her questioning look, “Not like that. I just kept thinking about how I have a son who’s two and has no idea who I am. How do I suddenly appear in his life?”

Sarah shrugged, laughing as he frowned at her.

“Daniel, listen to me,” Sarah said softly, “You’re his father. Even if he doesn’t know you he will.”

“Kids hate me,” Daniel reminded her as they entered the elevator.

“I don’t have an answer to that,” Sarah said.

They fell into silence until they reached their floor, Daniel continuing to brood while they were shown to their table for breakfast. Taking his seat Daniel caught Sha’re’s entrance and couldn’t stop his eyes following her as she was shown to her seat. This morning she was dressed for business in a black skirt and jacket with a light green blouse beneath it.

“Daniel,” Sarah clicked her fingers in front of his eyes, “Try and focus. You need to eat so you can throw it up before the lecture, remember?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and ate breakfast with only occasional glances over at Sha’re sitting with the same man she’d been with the night before.

 

“Am I boring you?” Marcus asked making Sha’re look up.

She sighed, “I am so sorry. I’m just…”

“The man you were talking with last night,” Marcus took over when she trailed off, “He’s Karim’s father.”

Sha’re stared at him a little surprised he’d worked that out after only seeing Daniel briefly from a distance before she nodded.

“I’m just a little overwhelmed to see him here,” she admitted, “Especially as he found out about Karim accidentally.” She licked her lips, “Marcus, I wish you were staying for this. I could use a friend.”

Marcus squeezed her hand, “I wish I could as well. I’d love to watch you deal with this. I’ve never seen you so rattled, Sha’re. Robert always said you could keep your cool even in an oven.”

Sha’re gave him a dark look before she took a deep breath and glanced over to where Daniel was sitting. She knew she needed to talk to him but there was so much today she had to concentrate on otherwise George wouldn’t be happy.

“Alright,” Marcus said suddenly, “I have to get going. If you need to talk to me just call.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re replied, she stood and they exchanged a quick hug before he disappeared leaving her sitting trying to get the courage up to go over to the man she needed to talk to. Finally she finished her coffee and stood smoothing her skirt getting her mind focussed before she walked over to the table where Daniel was sitting.

“Hi,” he greeted her with a smile as she got close to where he and his companion were finishing their coffee.

“Good morning,” Sha’re replied, she glanced at the woman sitting with him and gave a soft nod.

“Sorry,” Daniel jumped in instantly, “Sha’re, this is my colleague Sarah Gardener.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Sarah grinned, Sha’re noted the English accent tinged by all the years she’d spent in the states, “Daniel, I’ll see you for the talk. Remember to brush your teeth.”

Daniel rolled his eyes as Sarah bounced up and away, he frowned at Sha’re’s confused look.

“I was sick once before I gave a lecture,” he explained as they started walking away from the restaurant, “They’ve teased me about stage fright ever since.”

“And was it…”

“It was food poisoning,” he smiled, “Doesn’t stop them.”

“I suppose that’s what friends do,” Sha’re laughed, they stopped at the elevator and silence fell for a second.

Daniel let out a soft sigh trying to work out what to say.

“Could we have dinner tonight?” Sha’re asked, “So we can talk?”

Daniel smiled at her, “Sure. I’d like that.”

*********************************************

Sha’re sat near the back of the lecture hall with her laptop open so she could make notes. Daniel and Sarah were up in ten minutes and she was interested in hearing what they had to say.

“Can you believe they let Jackson in?” a man sitting just behind her said.

Before Sha’re could turn to whoever was talking another man answered.

“I heard Jordan is sick,” the reply came, “And Rayner broke a leg in an accident. It’s the only reason he’s here.”

Sha’re frowned but remained silent and intent on her computer screen listening to them some more.

“Couldn’t believe it when he let Jackson work for him again,” the first man chuckled, “I thought it was a practical joke.”

“You know David,” the second man replied, “Soft spot for the guy. Besides it always helps to have someone who can speak as many languages as he does around.”

Sha’re frowned but thankfully the two men stopped talking before they made her any angrier and movement on the stage alerted her to Daniel and Sarah about to being their talk. 

As they went through someone else’s studies Sha’re decided to learn a little more about the man who had fathered her son finally. Other than what he’d told her the night they’d been together Sha’re didn’t know much about him, it had been deliberate so she didn’t go back on her decision not to contact him. She stared at the papers he’d written in amazement, his theories regarding the age of the pyramids and his paper on cross-pollenisation of cultures was incredible. She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t working at the SGC already.

Looking up she watched Daniel as he went through the slides and sighed as she realised this might be even more complicated than before. 

 

Daniel wasn’t sure if having Sha’re in the audience for this was a good thing or not but when he spotted her intent on her computer he felt a lot more relaxed than before. He was more relieved than he could describe when they finished. Sarah was still on the ladder to success in their field while he was the lemming Jordan was too soft to get rid of. He knew how lucky he was that David had that soft spot for him, otherwise after his lecture Daniel would have been walking the streets.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, even though she wasn’t watching, Daniel talked to Sha’re. Now finished he was looking forward to dinner tonight and getting to spend some time with her.

 

Sha’re looked at herself in the mirror frowning, she’d not brought any clothes suitable for a date – though this wasn’t actually a date. She pulled on a pair of jeans with her red blouse; she decided to wear her heels as they at least gave her a little height so he didn’t completely tower over her.

Fixing her hair Sha’re thought back to the night she’d met Daniel, dressed in a bright yellow and green sundress she’d worn sandals so she’d spent a lot of the night looking up at him. Not that it was a bad thing he was so much taller than she was, Sha’re closed her eyes as she thought back to being spooned by him their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Sha’re shook herself trying not to think about that night before going to meet him for dinner. Sha’re knew she would need a clear head tonight, she had to think of her son and not let anything cloud her judgement. No matter how much she might want it to.

 

Daniel smiled as she met him in the restaurant, greeting her once more with a gentle kiss on the cheek. They talked generally about the conference as they ordered their meal.

“Where is Sarah?” Sha’re asked once the waiter had taken their order.

Daniel smiled slightly, “Having take out and talking to her husband while they watch a movie in two different countries.”

“That must be extremely hard,” Sha’re noted, “Living so far apart.”

“It isn’t that often,” Daniel explained, “Tom’s company have been expanding and he’s the one they get to set things up. What about you? Did you finish your course?”

“I did it by long distance learning,” she smiled, “It wasn’t that easy when Karim kicked a lot every time I tried to study.”

As she brought up their son silence fell between them.

“What’s he like?” Daniel broke the silence finally.

A smile touched Sha’re’s face as she thought of her little boy, “He’s smart. You have to be careful of every word you say around him. He loves planes and dogs. His favourite toy is a blue bear we call Mr. Ted.”

Daniel sighed sadly and Sha’re knew exactly what he was thinking.

“I am sorry, Daniel,” Sha’re said softly, “Even though I didn’t tell you his birth certificate has your name because I wanted him to know who you were.”

“My plane is booked back to Chicago tomorrow night,” Daniel said, pausing as their meals arrived and waiting until the waiter left them alone again, “I have some things I need to deal with but after that I want to meet him.”

“Of course,” she nodded.

“I don’t know how this will work,” he continued, “With me in Chicago and you in Colorado Springs but…”

“Why don’t we get through the first meeting and then we can make some proper decisions,” Sha’re interrupted him.

“Okay,” Daniel nodded, “Tell me some more about him.”

*********************************************

“Hey, handsome.”

Daniel turned at the familiar voice and smiled in relief as he saw Eleanor standing waiting for him. She would have been hard to miss anyway; Eleanor was just slightly shorter than Daniel in bare feet but had a tendency to wear three inch heels which meant she looked over most people’s heads. Then there was her flame red hair and green eyes which made her striking although Daniel always called her cute because of her freckles and upturned nose, not to mention how much it annoyed her. The moment Daniel reached her she had her arms around him in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad to see you,” Daniel told her, “Ellie, I really need to talk.”

“Well,” she said sliding her arm through his, “Steven is ordering food which should, if I’ve timed this right, arrive just as we get to the apartment.”

“With you driving?”

She tossed him the car keys, “Nope. I brought your car.”

 

Steven looked up as the door opened, “Good timing. Food is here and waiting for you.”

“Honey, I love you,” Eleanor said as she leaned over and kissed him before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I just kinda like you,” Daniel told his friend with a smile before dropping into his usual seat, “How’s the leg?”

Steven grimaced, “Driving me crazy. And I have an itch…” he trailed off as Daniel laughed, “Try and be a little sympathetic.”

“You fell down a flight of stairs,” Eleanor noted as she returned with their dinner, “Carrying a stack of books because you were too lazy to make a second journey.”

Daniel smiled and grabbed a plate before piling noodles onto it. They fell into silence for a few minutes as they ate before Steven looked up at his friend.

“Did Sarah get away okay?”

“She’ll give us a call when she gets there,” Daniel told them, “She was looking forward to seeing him.”

“Okay, we’ve done small talk and dinner,” Eleanor stated as she sat up slightly, “Tell us what happened?”

Daniel sighed, he stretched over the arm of the chair to his bag and pulled out the photo Sha’re had told him to keep. He looked at the beautiful woman and the son they shared for a second before handing it over to Eleanor.

“Wow,” Steven said as he saw the picture, wincing as his wife elbowed him in the ribs, “I meant how much the kid looks like Daniel.”

“I’ll bet,” Eleanor replied before turning to Daniel, “He looks adorable.”

Daniel smiled slightly, “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“And Mommy?”

Daniel frowned at her.

“You can’t deny you’re still hung up on her,” Eleanor stated as Daniel dropped his eyes she smiled, “You’re going to meet your son, spend some time getting to know Sha’re. You only knew each other for a night so you might want to use the time to get to know her properly.”

Daniel looked down thoughtfully at the photograph Eleanor was offering him remembering the soft kiss Sha’re had given him before they parted and nodded.

*********************************************

“Father,” Sha’re called as she closed the door to her apartment, “I’m home.”

“Mommy,” a cheerful cry preceded her son running over to her.

Sha’re scooped him up in a tight hug smiling as he hugged her back.

“I missed you,” Karim told her in his sweet earnest voice.

“I missed you too,” she kissed him soundly, “Where is your grandfather?”

“Letting you say hello to your son,” Kasuf said as he joined them, “How was the conference?”

“Good,” Sha’re let her son down waiting until he was drawing happily before turning to her father, “Karim’s father was there.”

Kasuf stared at her and moved so they could both sit for this conversation. Sha’re had revealed very little about her son’s father, mostly to ensure that Kasuf wouldn’t try to track him down so he was very interested in what she was about to say.

“And?” he asked once they’d sat.

“I told him about Karim,” she explained, missing out exactly how Daniel had learned of his son, “We’ve spoken and he will be coming to meet him in a few weeks.”

“Sha’re…”

“Father,” she cut him off, “Daniel is a good man. I made the decision not to tell him about Karim because I thought it was the best thing. I was wrong, I hurt him but I want to make it up to him and let him meet his son.”

Kasuf sighed, “It is your decision, Sha’re.”

“Of course it is,” she replied with a nod before sitting down to play with her little boy.

 

Walking through the corridors of the SGC after dropping her son off at day-care Sha’re smiled as she saw the leader of SG1 walking towards her.

“Hey,” Jack greeted her, “I hear we’ll finally get to meet the little ones dad.”

Sha’re rolled her eyes, “How…”

“Skaara,” Jack chuckled, especially at the annoyed look on her face, “So, what happened?”

Sha’re let out a sigh, “Jack, I really do not want to talk about this in the middle of a hall. If you wish we can meet for lunch and I will tell you everything.”

Jack nodded, “Okay, honey. I’ll come to your office and we can talk in private.”

Sha’re smiled before starting through the corridors again towards her original destination once more. Jack had always been like a big brother to her, teasing but supportive and he was the first one she’d told about her pregnancy. Admittedly it was only because he found her crying in her office but in all honesty she was relieved as Jack had stood at her side, giving her support when she told her father.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted Catherine, George and Ernest who were sitting around the table in the conference room before taking her seat.

“Good timing,” Catherine told her, “How was the conference?”

Sha’re smiled, “Interesting. I have a few names for possibilities to join us.”

“Excellent,” Ernest nodded, he scanned the list, “I have heard of several of these names.”

Catherine glanced over her husband’s shoulder to look at the names, “So have I. One in particular.”

“Really?” Hammond asked, “Are you going to tell us?”

Catherine rolled her eyes at him, “Daniel Jackson,” she told them not seeing Sha’re’s surprise.

“So we strike him off the list?” Hammond asked.

Catherine shook her head, “No, we get him if we can. I tried to get in touch with him a few years ago but David Jordan blocked me.”

“Why?” Sha’re asked softly.

“Jackson is brilliant. Doctorate by twenty-two and speaks almost two dozen languages,” Catherine explained, “He had what is considered in the normal archaeology community as crazy theories.”

Hammond chuckled, “I’m guessing not by our standards.”

Catherine laughed, “Precisely. But Jordan didn’t want to lose his golden boy so I never got the chance to talk to him.”

Sha’re took a quick breath, “He is coming to Colorado in a few weeks.”

The other three turned to her confused.

“How do you know that?” Ernest asked.

Sha’re took a deep breath before revealing, “Daniel is coming to see Karim. He is Karim’s father.”

********************************************

Daniel jumped when Eleanor grabbed his arm as he stared at his computer.

“You are so easy sometimes,” she laughed as he glared at her, “What are you reading?”

He turned the laptop so she could read the email he’d just received.

“A job interview?” Eleanor mused.

Daniel nodded, “In Colorado Springs.”

“Where your son is,” Eleanor finished for him.

Daniel let out a long sigh, “This is…”

“Very tempting?” Eleanor asked, she frowned as she looked at her friend, “Daniel, you haven’t even met this kid yet. Are you actually thinking about giving up your life and moving to where he is?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Okay, this isn’t a decision you can make without talking to us,” Eleanor reminded him, “We’re having dinner tonight so we’ll do our usual pros and cons. Okay?”

Daniel nodded and gave her a quick hug. 

 

“You know this is not the first time you’ve got an offer from these people,” Steven noted as he took a drink. At the bemused look he was given by Daniel and the angry ones he got from the others around the table he frowned, “What?”

“I’ve never had a job offer from them,” Daniel noted, he looked over at Sarah and Eleanor who were both wincing slightly, “What?”

“It was just after the lecture,” Sarah said, not having to elaborate more than that, “David was sure it was simply people who would be trying to mock you after it so he blocked it.”

Daniel stared at her before glancing at Eleanor, “And you guys knew?”

“We were trying to protect you, Daniel,” Eleanor assured him, “You’d just set out theories that the rest of the archaeological community thought as crazy. The amount of crank calls we received was massive.”

Daniel dropped his head, “So what do you think? Should I go to this interview?”

“Well, considering how long it’s been since you gave the lecture,” Tom spoke up, “And considering the fact you’ll be in the area I say go for it.”

“As much as agreeing with my husband doesn’t happen very often,” Sarah chuckled as Tom gently pushed her shoulder, “I think you should go for it. At least see what it’s about.”

“Besides,” Eleanor took over, “You already have us here if they are just trying to mock you.”

Daniel looked around the table at his friends and nodded, “Oh well, this is going to make this week even more interesting.”

 

Daniel hated airports, mostly because he spent far too much time in them. They always made him feel tired and right now he wanted to be awake so he could be ready to meet his son. It was still a notion he couldn’t quite believe, he had a son and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to bond with the boy because he was so terrible with kids.

But he couldn’t not try.

As his flight was called Daniel joined the queue to board and let his mind wander thinking back to the party where he met Sha’re. He’d spent hours sitting talking with her over everything and anything then he’d spontaneously kissed her finding that she kissed him back without any hesitation. Thinking of Sha’re Daniel smiled he wanted to get to know her more and was actually terrified of doing it. He didn’t want the memory of that wonderful night and the thought of how perfect he always remembered her to be destroyed. Daniel was well aware of how he’d placed her on a pedestal over the years, probably remembering perfection because he wanted to. So the possibility of getting to know her properly scared him a little. Daniel knew dreams never lived up to reality. When the plane landed Daniel made it through the airport quite quickly and managed to catch a cab without any problems arriving at the hotel ahead of schedule. As he dropped his bag in the corner Daniel dropped onto the bed and pulled out his phone, he had an hour before he was to meet Sha’re so he had enough time to let his friends know he’d arrived then have a quick shower.

*********************************************

Sha’re checked herself in the mirror for the fifth time frowning as her friend chuckled.

“Janet, please stop and just tell me what you think,” she pleaded.

Janet smiled, “You look lovely. Which I’m guessing is the point of all this preening.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sha’re replied innocently as she checked through her purse to ensure she had everything she needed.

“Of course not,” Janet chuckled, “Just the fact you’re meeting the father of your son who you’ve been head over heels with for years now.”

“I am doing this for my son,” Sha’re reminded the other woman, “He should know his father.”

Janet shook her head, “Honey, you are allowed to fall for the man. I know how hard it was for you not to meet him that day.”

Sha’re sighed and sat down beside her friend, “Janet, I don’t want the memory of that night to be tarnished.”

“I understand that,” Janet soothed, “But what’s better the memory of one wonderful night or a real relationship with a guy you’re clearly nuts about?”

Sha’re smiled softly, “I would but you’re assuming that he would ever consider being with me after what I did.”

Before Janet could reply Sha’re stood, “I should go. I’ll call you later and let you know how it went.”

 

Sha’re spent the entire drive to the restaurant she was meeting Daniel thinking about what Janet had said to her. They were having lunch together then she would introduce him to Karim. As she parked Sha’re sat in the car for a few seconds, she wanted this weekend to go well not only so her son had his father but because she didn’t want him walking out of her life again.

Entering the restaurant Sha’re smiled to find Daniel sitting scanning the menu. As she walked over to him Daniel looked up and smiled warmly.

“Hi,” he stood up and gently kissed her cheek, “You look wonderful.”

Sha’re smiled, “Thank you. I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Daniel said before chuckling at her raised eyebrow, “And dreading it. Honestly, Sha’re I am terrible with kids so he might despise me.”

“Karim will like you,” she assured him, “My…Our son is a sweet boy and I’m sure you will find something in common.” Daniel took a deep breath but Sha’re spoke again before he could, “Why don’t we order lunch and you can build up to it?”

 

Sha’re glanced at the man sitting in the passenger seat. They’d had a nice lunch but it was time for him to meet their son. 

“I think it is only fair to warn you,” Sha’re broke the silence, “That my father may be rude to you.”

Daniel frowned, “Oh.”

“He loves Karim but he is still…” Sha’re hesitated.

“Angry at me,” Daniel suggested.

Sha’re laughed softly, “A little. You have to understand I am his only daughter and he had so many plans for how my life would go. Falling pregnant before I even started my course or was married wasn’t part of the plan.”

Daniel let out a long breath, “At least you warned me.”

Sha’re chuckled as she drew up into her parking space outside her apartment building. Once parked she undid her seatbelt and turned to Daniel.

“Are you ready?”

“No,” he admitted, “But I can’t sit here all day.”

She reached out and slid her hand into his gently squeezing it for a second before she opened the car door and slid out. She stood waiting for him watching intently the man as he took several deep breaths steeling himself to meet his son.

 

“Mommy,” the little boy ran to Sha’re and flung himself into her arms.

Daniel watched Sha’re as she hugged the boy giving him kisses and smiling as he told her what he’d been doing with his grandfather. Daniel glanced slightly to one side where he saw Sha’re’s father staring at him hard.

“Karim,” Sha’re set the boy down and crouched in front of him, “Do you remember what I told you about your Daddy?”

The boy nodded and Daniel leaned against the door listening to what she’d told their son about him.

“My Daddy works far away,” Karim said.

Daniel winced slightly.

“Well, I have a big surprise for you,” Sha’re continued, “Look over at the door.”

Daniel straightened up slightly as the dark brown eyes of his son turned on him, they widened and suddenly Karim bounced towards him.

“Daddy,” the boy cried with glee to Daniel’s complete surprise.

Daniel caught the boy and lifted him so they were face to face, “Hi, Karim. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

The boy wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and hugged him tightly. Daniel felt tears fill his eyes and he hugged the boy back.

*********************************************

Daniel knelt by Karim’s bedside reading him one more story at bedtime. He was completely overwhelmed by how much he loved this little boy in the few hours he’d known him though he was even more stunned by how much Karim liked him.

“He is a smart boy,” Sha’re had explained as they sat watching Karim read to his bear, “He asked me one day why he didn’t have a daddy like his friend Joshua. I knew I had no right to deny him knowledge of you so I told him that you worked far away on an important job. I told him that you wanted to be here but you weren’t able to.”

Realising his son was fast asleep Daniel placed the book down and fixed Karim’s covers before standing at the door watching him sleep. He had a son.

 

Sha’re felt tears slide down her cheeks as she watched Karim sleep after bonding with his father, quickly wiping them away as Daniel turned to her.

“He loves you,” she whispered, “I knew he would.”

Daniel smiled at her, “I didn’t. He is amazing, Sha’re, I just…”

He trailed off. Sha’re slid past him to kiss her son and ensure he was comfortable for the night before she turned on his night-light and led Daniel back to the lounge.

“Would you like some tea or coffee?” she asked softly.

“Tea,” Daniel said as he took a seat staring at the photographs of Karim sitting around the room showing him from a day old baby to a two year old toddler.

When Sha’re set the mug down on the table in front of him he looked up and watched her as she sat on the couch beside him.

“So,” he took the tea wrapping his hands around the mug as a protective shield, “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well,” Daniel sighed, “I want to be a part of his life. I know it might be complicated because I’m in Chicago and I travel a lot but…he is just amazing.”

Sha’re beamed, “I’m so glad. I know it will be complicated but I want you in our…his life.” She licked her lips hoping her little slip hadn’t been too obvious, “Tomorrow Karim and I have playgroup in the morning and music time in the afternoon, if you wish to join us.”

“I can’t make the morning,” Daniel nodded, “I have some work to do I can’t put off but I’d love to go to music time.”

“I believe Karim takes after me when it comes to rhythm unfortunately,” Sha’re smiled, “But he loves it.”

Daniel chuckled, “He’s still young. My mom taught me to play the piano when I was three and she swore it was years before I had any sense of timing.”

“Do you still play?”

Daniel shrugged putting his mug down now he’d finished, “Not really. Every so often I get the notion to play but to be honest it’s not very often.”

Sha’re pushed a curl behind her ear, “Perhaps you’d play for me some time.”

“I’d love to,” Daniel breathed staring at her. He reached out and tucked the same curl back that had fallen out again his hand lingering on her cheek.

Sha’re caught her breath as they moved towards one another before sighing softly as his lips touched hers. 

The kiss deepened very quickly before Daniel pulled back sharply, “Sorry.”

“Daniel,” she stopped him, “Its fine. It’s obvious that there is still an attraction between us but we can’t act upon it.”

He nodded, “I should go. What time tomorrow.”

“Just after noon,” she smiled.

 

“Well?” Eleanor asked before her husband could their voices echoing through the hotel room over the speaker-phone.

“He’s adorable,” Daniel gave a soft laugh, “Guys, I have an amazing son.”

“That’s fantastic,” Steven said softly, “So what now?”

Daniel hesitated, “I have the interview tomorrow then I’m going to a music class with them.”

“Have you told her about the interview?” Eleanor asked.

“No,” Daniel admitted, “We all know this could be a bust so I’d rather wait and see if it’s a real job or not before I even think about it.”

“Get some rest,” Eleanor told him, “Call us tomorrow and let us know how it goes.”

“No problem,” Daniel promised, “Thanks guys.”

As he hung up Daniel lay back on the bed and thought about his day. His mind wandered straight to the kiss he’d shared with Sha’re and he wished that things were simpler. But he understood that they had to think of their son before themselves – a concept he was still having difficulty with. Closing his eyes Daniel tried not to dream about her and focus on this interview tomorrow – it didn’t work.

*********************************************

The next morning Daniel’s first action was to check his phone in case Sha’re had changed her mind about having him join them later. He knew it was stupid but he couldn’t stop the feeling of paranoia, especially after what happened the last time she’d promised to see him again.

He checked about three more times before he finished breakfast and another twice while he went through his emails. 

Finally it was time for him to head for his interview; something he wasn’t looking forward to as he had no idea what he was stepping into. The others were sure this was someone wanting to ridicule him, Daniel wasn’t sure but hoped not. Not only because he’d had enough abuse regarding his theories but he knew he wanted to be close to his son and Sha’re. 

The cab he was in drew up to a large grey building that looked completely unlike a college or university. A little bemused, and worried, Daniel slowly followed the instructions in the email finally finding the office his interview was in. Taking a slow deep breath hoping this wasn’t a huge practical joke Daniel knocked.

 

Catherine watched the young man nervously enter the office she was sitting in. Although they had said to Sha’re they weren’t going to talk to Dr Jackson about joining the SGC until after he’d met Karim and they had decided what they were going to do, orders had come from on high that if they could get someone with Daniel Jackson’s credentials they had to.

“Dr Jackson,” she stood to greet him, “I’m Catherine Langford, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Taking her hand Daniel nodded slightly, “You too. And Daniel is fine.”

Catherine motioned him to take a seat and she sat down in her own again, “Before anything due to the nature of the work I do and what I will be revealing to you I need you to sign this.”

“What is it?” Daniel asked as she pushed a small folder over to him.

“A standard non-disclosure agreement,” she told him, “If you reveal anything we talk about then we can prosecute you. I’m hoping you will sign.”

Daniel scanned over it, shrugged before signing and passing it back to her.

Catherine filed it before looking up at him, “I’ve read your papers on cross-pollenisation of cultures. Very interesting as was your lecture.”

She watched him carefully seeing the defensive words filling his head waiting for what she was about to say next.

“How much do you know about your grandfather’s work?” Catherine asked seeing surprise fill his eyes - he hadn’t been expecting that question.

“Nick?”

“No,” Catherine smiled, “Henry Jackson, your father’s father.”

Daniel stared at her bemused, “He was in the Air Force, disappeared when my Dad was ten. What does that have to do with anything?”

She shrugged, “I’ll get to that. I want you to look at this first.”

Daniel looked confused at the sudden change of subject but as she brought out an amulet, some carbon dating results and a photograph of a tablet. His mind instantly started to try and translate the writing. He took the paper and pen Catherine handed him without comment and Catherine smiled in how short a time he’d written a translation.

As she scanned it Catherine smiled, it was perfect and she knew how long it had taken originally to get the correct translation.

“Dr Jackson, the reason I asked to meet you here is because I didn’t want to show you this until I was sure you were as good as your reputation suggested,” Catherine told him.

Daniel chuckled wryly, “What reputation?”

“Despite the lecture you gave you do have a reputation due to your language skills and David Jordan does not want to lose you,” Catherine smiled, “And I understand why. The amulet…”

“The fake,” Daniel cut her off.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because these results can’t be real,” Daniel replied, before giving a slight snort of laughter shrugging, “Unless you’ve somehow found proof I’m right.”

Catherine simply smiled at him and Daniel shook his head laughing slightly.

“You’re kidding me,” Daniel stared at her.

“Daniel, these results are real,” she said softly, “Your theories aren’t theories where I work. I have nothing else to talk to you about here but I want to show you the work we’re hiring you to do.” She paused before adding, “That is if you want the job.”

Daniel stared at her, “What job exactly?”

“It is translation and working on artefacts very like the one I’ve given you there,” she replied, “There is more but I can’t explain fully here. If you have the time then we can head to base this afternoon.”

Daniel nodded before frowning, “I can’t. I’m spending the afternoon with my son.”

“How long are you here for?” Catherine asked.

“Till Friday,” Daniel replied.

“Then how about Thursday morning,” she said, “We can go through everything and you can decide whether or not you’ll take the job. Though I will be surprised if you don’t.”

 

“Well?”

Catherine smiled slightly, “He can’t come this afternoon as he’s spending it with his son. Ernest, he translated the coverstone’s inscription in minutes.”

“So you were right,” her husband chuckled.

“I was,” Catherine replied.

“Sha’re won’t be happy when she finds out,” he noted, “We did agree not to interview him for a job until he’d met Karim and they decided what they were going to do.”

Catherine sighed, “Unfortunately Sha’re’s private life is not a concern for the Oversight Committee.”

“Are you coming back to the base?” her husband asked.

Catherine chuckled, “Not until later. I’ll see you at home.”

As she hung up the phone Catherine thought about the young man she had spoken with that morning. She had been the closest thing Sha’re had to a mother since her own had died when she was fifteen and Catherine loved the young woman as if she were her own. It had been a huge surprise when Sha’re had announced she was pregnant, even more so when she explained about the child’s father.

Catherine had been with Sha’re the day she gave birth to her son, it was the only time she spoke of the night she’d spent with Daniel Jackson and Catherine had known then that Sha’re was completely head over heels with him, a fact that had been cemented when she had told them he was coming to Colorado.

*********************************************

Sha’re smiled as she watched Daniel sitting with Karim helping him bang the drum he had. Daniel had instantly taken a seat beside his son without any thought and joined in. Karim loved having a Daddy all of a sudden and Sha’re was beginning to worry. She didn’t want her baby boy to miss his father too often.

“It’s so nice when the father’s join in,” one of the women who took the class said to Sha’re as she joined her.

“He wanted to spend some time with Karim,” Sha’re smiled.

The other woman chuckled before moving on.

“Mamma,” Karim ran over to her when the song finished, “Was I good?”

Sha’re picked him up and hugged him, “You were very good.”

“You have to help,” Karim told her as he slid out her arms, pulling her over to his drum and Daniel.

Taking a seat beside them she felt Daniel rest his hand on her waist so they were both able to help their son play.

 

Karim was sleeping by the time they returned home, Sha’re opened the door watching Daniel as he carried his son to his bed. She headed to the kitchen to make her a tea and Daniel a coffee.

“Either I’m really predictable or you already know me well,” Daniel chuckled as she handed him a mug.

“You told me the night we met,” Sha’re laughed, “How you were so well known in the coffee shop you didn’t even have to order. In the morning it is a latte while in the afternoon coffee, strong and black.”

Daniel stared at her, “You remember that?”

Sha’re blushed suddenly before confessing, “Yes. I remember all of that night.”

“So do I,” Daniel replied.

Sha’re suddenly moved away from him heading back into the kitchen in the pretence of finding something. She wiped her eyes looking up to find Daniel there. He moved to her without a word and wrapped her in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered not moving from the comfort of his arms, “I wanted to see you, I wanted to be there that day but I was so afraid. I was pregnant and the thought that telling you this then being rejected was too much for me.”

Daniel gently wiped the tears for her cheeks before moving closer to her. Their lips touched for a moment but before they could lose themselves in the kiss Karim’s voice made them pull apart.

Sha’re headed to check on her son leaving Daniel standing in the kitchen.

 

Daniel shook himself relieved when his phone rang giving him a distraction.

“Ellie?” he answered, “What’s up?”

“Just thought I’d see how you got on this morning,” she said.

Daniel chuckled, “It wasn’t a joke. It was a serious job offer,” he made sure his voice was lowered so Sha’re didn’t hear, “I’m going to have a second I suppose it’s an interview on Thursday morning.”

“Are you seriously considering moving to Colorado?” Eleanor demanded, “Daniel this is a huge decision. Your family are here in Chicago.”

Daniel winced, “But my son is here and so is Sha’re.”

There was a pause on the other end of the call before Eleanor came back on, “We will support you just do what’s right for you. Call us later, okay?”

“Okay,” Daniel promised.

Hanging up Daniel sighed, it shouldn’t be this complicated. He was thrown out of his thoughts as Karim came barrelling into the room and over to Daniel.

“Hey,” Daniel caught him, “Did you have a good nap?”

Karim nodded and hugged Daniel resting his head on his shoulder, “Are you having dinner with us?”

Daniel looked up at Sha’re who nodded.

“Yes, I am,” Daniel told him.

*********************************************

Jack knocked on the door smiling to himself as he heard Karim’s call that someone was there. He wanted to check in on Sha’re and Karim after the visit from the child’s father, he also wanted to find out some more about the man and this was the way he could do it.

“Jack,” Karim cried in delight, bouncing over to him when Sha’re opened the door.

Catching the boy in his arms Jack squeezed him, “Good morning, kiddo.”

“Good morning, Jack,” Sha’re greeted him with an annoyed frown, “You’re here early.”

“I thought you might want a ride to the base,” Jack smiled at her.

Sha’re kept her even gaze on him, “I was sure you knew I am not coming in this week while Daniel is in town.”

Jack clicked his fingers in mock surprise, “I forgot that.”

“Why are you here?” Sha’re demanded.

Jack gave an innocent smile and Sha’re rolled her eyes motioning him inside. Karim squirmed to get out of his arms and ran over to the couch pulling his bag over to Jack.

“We’re going to the zoo,” Karim told him.

“The zoo?”

Karim nodded and ran out of the room to get something from his bedroom.

“Yes,” Sha’re replied, “Daniel and I are taking Karim to the zoo.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Family day out?”

“Please,” Sha’re frowned, “Jack don’t. Daniel is Karim’s father and he is going to be a part of his life from now on. I need you to not scare him away.”

“And you think I’ll do that?

Sha’re folded her arms and stared at him, “I know you want to protect us but we don’t need protecting from him.”

“So have you guys got any idea what’s going to happen now?” Jack asked.

Sha’re sighed, “Not yet.”

“Then if you want Sara and I will take Karim for a while tomorrow,” he told her, “You can have dinner and talk without him.”

“That would be helpful,” Sha’re told him, “Thank you.”

Jack hugged her quickly, “I just want to make sure you guys are okay. And you’re happy.”

 

Jack whistled as he wandered through the corridors of the SGC finding Catherine in her office.

“Good morning, Jack,” the older woman greeted him, “What can I do for you?”

“I came to see what you thought of this Jackson,” Jack told her, “Sha’re isn’t giving much away.”

Catherine smiled, aware of how protective Jack was of Sha’re and Skaara, “Honestly he seemed like a very nice guy.”

“But?”

“But I was interviewing him for a job,” Catherine reminded him before shaking her head, “Jack, you do know Sha’re is a very good judge of character. And if she does really care about this man nothing any of us say will stop her.”

“I know,” Jack sighed, he dropped into the seat across from her and glanced at the file in front sitting there. Pulling it over to read it properly Jack looked up at Catherine in surprise, “He’s related to the SGC’s Jackson?” 

Catherine nodded, “He is Henry Jackson’s grandson.”

“Is it me or is that just a really odd coincidence?” Jack said.

Catherine shrugged, “Does that actually surprise you? Strange things happen here all the time.”

“Good point,” Jack nodded, “I’ll see you later. I’ve got to call Sara and let her know we offered to babysit tomorrow.”

*********************************************

Sha’re checked herself in the mirror fixing her hair slightly before checking the time. She had arranged to meet Daniel at the restaurant so they could discuss what they were going to do now.

Karim had been ecstatic when Jack picked him up; he had talked all day about watching The Lion King with Charlie and getting to sleep in the special bed in Charlie’s room they had for him.

Slipping her jacket on Sha’re checked herself once more in the mirror before heading out the door and to her car.

Sha’re arrived at the restaurant first and ordered water as she waited. It felt odd, only a few weeks ago she had been at a girl’s night in with Sam, Sara, Janet and Catherine a few days before she was due in New York where they were trying to convince her to go on a date with the new doctor. She had agreed to think about it while in New York, it seemed so long ago.

“Sorry I’m late,” Daniel said as he arrived looking a little breathless, “We were stuck in traffic.”

Sha’re smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, “I have not been here long.”

Daniel took his seat and they ordered some wine before they looked through the menu. Once they’d ordered their meal Sha’re began the conversation she was here to have.

“Now you have met Karim,” she said softly, “What do you intend to do?”

Daniel stared at her for a few moments, “Intend to do? Sha’re, I intend to be his father.”

“Good,” a relieved smile covered her face, “Because he loves you so much.”

“What I want to know is what about us?”

“Us?” Sha’re asked.

Daniel reached across the table and caught her hand with his, “Three years ago we had an incredible night together and I have spent all the time we were apart thinking of you.”

“Daniel,” Sha’re began.

“Before you say no answer me one question,” Daniel said, “If you hadn’t been pregnant would you have met me that day?”

Sha’re stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, “Yes,” she whispered, “I had been looking forward to seeing you, hoping that the one night we were together wasn’t just that one night. I wanted to take the chance.”

“Then take the chance now,” Daniel said, “I’m here and we’ve spent enough time around one another to know what happened that night wasn’t a one off.”

“Is that enough?”

Daniel smiled, “It’s more than some people start with.”

“But you live in Chicago and we live here,” Sha’re reminded him.

“I’ve been offered a job here with one of the local colleges,” Daniel told her, “I’m moving here to be close to you.”

Sha’re stared at him, she had always been practical and let her head make her decisions never her heart not until that night three years ago. Finally she smiled and squeezed his hand letting him know everything he needed to.

 

Daniel held Sha’re’s hand as they stood in the elevator heading up to his room, as they reached his floor he led her in. Nervously Sha’re placed her bag down on the nearby chair before sliding her jacket off and resting it across the back.

“Are you sure about this?” Daniel asked softly as he moved to her.

Sha’re reached out and touched her fingers to his sliding them until they were entwined, “Yes.”

Daniel leaned in and kissed her, Sha’re’s arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed neither pulling away this time. Daniel lifted her and carried her to the bed continuing to kiss her. 

They parted for a moment and Daniel looked down at her, her dark eyes were wide, her face flushed and her breathing deeper than normal. With a smile Sha’re reached up and pulled him down to her once more.

 

Sha’re moaned with disappointment as Daniel moved to lie by her side. They’d spent all night getting to know one another again and she smiled as he pulled her close.

“You’re leaving soon,” she sighed.

“I’m coming back this time,” he reminded her, “And I know where you live now so you can’t hide from me.”

Sha’re giggled, “I am not going anywhere.”

Daniel checked the clock and sighed, “I have to get ready soon. I don’t want to jeopardise getting this job.”

“Then perhaps we should have a shower?” Sha’re suggested, kissing him quickly before slipping away from him.

Under an hour later they were both dressed and ready to head out. 

“Do you want me to drive you to your interview?” Sha’re offered.

Daniel shook his head, “You need to go get Karim. I’m fine to get a cab, it means I can over things before I get there.”

“Okay,” Sha’re slipped her hand into his as they left the room and headed to where she’d parked her car the night before, “But come to the house tonight.”

Daniel nodded a little surprised as she passed a key to him.

“I have to go to work for a few hours,” she explained, “This is so you don’t have to wait around until I am finished.”

As they reached her car Daniel kissed her, “I’ll see you later.”

 

Sha’re sang to herself as she drove to the base. Jack was going to drop Karim off at the day care so she didn’t have to make a detour. She was stunned that Daniel had decided to get a job here before he’d even met Karim and knowing how much he wanted to be with them made her feel amazing.

It felt so good to have let herself go, to admit she wanted to be with him and spend the night with him once more. Now, although it might take a few months, he would become a permanent part of her life and once things had settled down she would agree for the others to speak to him about joining the SGC.

“Good morning, Jack,” she greeted him as she left the elevator on the changing room level.

“Pretty fancy for the office,” Jack smirked at her.

Sha’re felt her cheeks flame, she hadn’t even thought about going home to change before coming in.

“I’m guessing last night was good,” Jack chuckled before moving on before she could think of an answer, “Karim was great. He fell asleep early on top of Sara and talked all night about his Daddy.”

“Daniel is going to be here from now on,” Sha’re told him, “He is due to go back to Chicago tomorrow but once he comes back for his next visit I want him to meet the rest of the family.”

Jack hugged her, “Looking forward to it. Now go get changed, we have a briefing in fifteen minutes.”

 

Daniel was bemused why he was in a military base but he was also completely intrigued.

“Good morning,” Catherine greeted him at the entrance, “We have a lot to go through Daniel so let’s get you through all the security so we can start.”

Daniel signed his name about a dozen times before he was given a visitors pass and Catherine led him into the elevator. He watched the numbers count down and followed Catherine into a second elevator surprised as he watched the numbers continue to go down.

“In 1950 a group of scientists and a few Air Force personnel worked on a secret project,” Catherine began her explanation as they walked through the corridors, “It was an artefact found in Giza by my father many years before. The translation you did on Monday was the same one they worked on for months.”

Daniel stared at her no precisely sure what to say relieved when they entered a conference room and he could sit down. Catherine took a seat beside him and placed the folder she’d been carrying on the table pulling out a few photographs.

“This is the Stargate,” she told him, sliding a picture over to him before sliding a second over, “And this is the team that opened it.”

Daniel stared at the small group his eyes instantly focussing on the man standing at the centre of the back line, “My grandfather.”

“Henry Jackson was a wonderful man,” Catherine told him, “Smart, witty and respected by every member of this base.”

“What happened to him?” Daniel asked still staring at the man in the picture.

Catherine sighed, “The Stargate is a device that opens a corridor through space to other planets. Henry was part of the exploration team.”

“What?” Daniel stared at her in complete bemusement.

“During one of the missions he was on a planet called Abydos,” Catherine explained, “We have never found out the details of what happened as the only witness was a three year old girl. But he saved her life and we never heard from him again.”

“That’s why he ‘disappeared’,” Daniel stated, “Because no one knew if he was dead.”

“No one wanted to believe it,” Catherine replied with a smile, “Your grandfather was the corner stone of this base once and I know he would want you involved.”

“Involved in what?” Daniel asked still confused.

The alarms sounded and Catherine moved, she hit a button at the side of a screen which slowly opened. Daniel walked over as the window was revealed gasping in amazement as the large circle he’d just seen in the picture lit up before what could only be described as a burst of water shot from its centre. It moved back and settled into a puddle within the centre of the circle.

“Welcome home SG7,” a voice called as four figures stepped out of the puddle and down the ramp.

Daniel continued to stare even after the ‘water’ had disappeared and the ‘Stargate’ sat silent until a familiar voice sounded in the room.

“Catherine, I need the file on P4T 66Y.”

Spinning Daniel stared at her as she stared back at him, “Sha’re?”

 

Sha’re checked her to do list as she handed the report to General Hammond, she had only one thing left to do before she could pick up her baby boy and head home. Sitting in her office she realised she didn’t have the file. Bouncing up she headed to Catherine’s office finding it empty.

“She’s got a new recruit in the conference room,” Catherine’s assistant Joey told her.

Sha’re smiled at the young woman, “Thanks.”

Walking through the base she smiled slightly at the others in the base, she couldn’t stop smiling today. 

“Catherine, I need the file on P4T 66Y,” Sha’re called as she entered the silent room assuming the other woman had finished.

To her astonishment Catherine wasn’t alone and the man she had been talking to turned staring at her in shock.

“Sha’re?” Daniel asked.

Anger filled her, they had promised her and she turned to Catherine who gave an apologetic shrug.

“Welcome to the SGC, Daniel,” she said softly moving to him and moving to take his hand, relieved he didn’t pull away, “Will you let me explain?”

Daniel nodded and allowed her to lead him back to the table where they sat.

“I didn’t want them to talk to you about this job until after you had met Karim,” she said softly, “That was the reason for this week. For you to meet him, in fact they promised me they wouldn’t.”

“This is for real?” Daniel asked.

Sha’re smiled, “Your theories are not theories here, Daniel. You were right.”

Daniel grinned back at her.

“There’s one thing you should know,” Catherine interrupted them; “The little girl your grandfather saved was Sha’re’s mother. Daniel, the job is yours if you want it but I think you two should discuss this before you give me your answer.”

Sha’re smiled gratefully at Catherine as she left them alone. Daniel reached out and pushed her hair back from her face.

“Why don’t we go get our boy and talk about this later?” he suggested.

Sha’re felt the breath she didn’t realise she was holding release, the tension in her body easing as with that one sentence she knew he was putting them first.

Taking his hand in hers Sha’re led him out smiling as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her.


End file.
